<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>〔源水〕春秋一梦 by Edwin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339666">〔源水〕春秋一梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwin/pseuds/Edwin'>Edwin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SECHSKIES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwin/pseuds/Edwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我没有被你改写一生怎配有心事。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eun Jiwon/Jang Suwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>〔源水〕春秋一梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“其实如果你怕孤独，我们可以试试。”殷志源说完喝了一口啤酒。<br/>        “试试什么？”张水院玩着手机眼睛都没抬。<br/>        殷志源定定地看着张水院。<br/>        “在一起。”<br/>        张水院喝酒差点呛到。“志源哥，你又喝多了？”<br/>        张水院放下手机，抓起殷志源的手，又伸手摸了摸额头。“没发烧啊，怎么你现在日常说胡话的水平越来越高了？你再提高我就很难接你的梗了哦。”<br/>        殷志源愣了几秒，忽然笑起来，“啊西，好歹陪我演一演，真是的……算了，不喝了，回家了。”<br/>        这回换张水院愣了，“哥不是不喝到醉糊涂不停吗，今天这么早就结束了？”<br/>        “不结束干嘛？喝醉了去你家睡啊？没意思，走了走了。”殷志源转身离开，根本不回头。<br/>        之后的日子依旧很平常，殷志源上综艺，张水院到处跑，都忘记了那天的事。酒桌玩笑而已，哪有记住的必要呢？<br/>        其实没有活动的时候两人见面机会并不多。突然在旁人那里听到了张水院新交了女朋友的消息，殷志源心脏停拍一秒，有生气的冲动，又不知道以什么身份去生气。只等着晚上组局结束，给张水院发了条消息。<br/>        “你新交女朋友了？”<br/>        消息一晚上都没回，连已读都没有。殷志源更气闷，这么喜欢玩手机一个人，到底在干嘛，果然是交了女朋友吧？<br/>        第二天中午醒来看手机，收到了张水院的回复。“今天晚上吃个饭吧，带她来找你。”<br/>        殷志源气得想把手机扔出去。缓了好一会儿，回复一个“晚上你给我等着”就扔开了手机。<br/>        想到今天还约了发型师，就又收拾了一会儿东西出了门。拒绝了发型师做背头的提议，反而想要染发而且剪短头发。<br/>        最后出来的效果不太满意，蓝灰蓝灰的发色，好像是秋天冻了一晚上，头发结了一层霜。时间拖得太长，赶到饭局果然迟到。<br/>        张水院已经和女朋友已经坐在那里了。张水院玩着手机，女友正在喂他吃水果。殷志源忽然不想吃饭了，趁两人还没看见他，落荒而逃。<br/>        走出餐厅，他给张水院发了条短信，“算了我不来了，和你吃饭又不好玩。”殷志源拿出一根烟，从来没觉得夜晚的风这么大这么冷，连打火机都点不燃，后来发现是自己的手在颤抖。这之后感冒了，这一次白血球不太争气，又好长时间才恢复。<br/>        张水院这一场恋爱谈得顺风顺水，不久见了父母，结婚已经提上日程。殷志源不知道那段时间是怎么过的，只是每天跟着经纪人安排的行程走，恨不得用工作填满所有时间，把思考的时间压缩至零。<br/>        最后走到了张水院结婚那一日，他看了看自己选的黑西装，苦笑一阵，拿上了准备的礼物坐车前往会场。<br/>        就算一路上做了无数心理准备，看见张水院的名字和另一个女人写在一起，殷志源还是不可避免地心痛。<br/>        婚礼的主持人很有意思，现场搞笑能力很强，整个现场气氛特别好，大家都在笑。殷志源好像突然忘记了这是谁的婚礼，也跟大家一起笑得很开心。<br/>        直到张水院穿着黑西装出现，背头梳得整整齐齐，帅得让人眼前一亮。殷志源忽然想起他的忙内早就长大了，早就可以去谈一场感情，早就可以去组建一个家庭，早就可以拥有世人皆可以得到的简单的幸福。<br/>        张水院牵过新娘的手，为她带上了戒指。殷志源流下泪来，旁边有人笑着说你怎么跟嫁女儿似的，殷志源也不知道如何回答。<br/>        婚宴中大家举起了酒杯，每个人都在讲新婚快乐，只有殷志源在心里说的是再见。说完又笑自己，连开始都没有拥有过，谈什么再见呢。<br/>        后来张水院带着新娘亲自来向他敬酒，他答了什么呢？记不得了，他应该是很完美地扮演了大哥的形象，谁都不应该再说他是脚演技，因为他差点连自己都骗了过去。<br/>        离开的时候他开车还走神，不知不觉开得太快，直到突然看见对面来车才发现自己竟然不知道闯了红灯，马上打方向盘，晚了。<br/>        被送进手术室之前他好像恍惚间听见了张水院的声音。<br/>        “殷哥……志源哥……”断断续续，后来终于消失不见。<br/>        他最后听见的声音是很长的哔声。旁边有医生喘着气报告病人死亡时间，他才明白这声音是检测心跳停止时机器发出的声音。</p>
<p>        殷志源从梦中惊醒了。心脏跳得太激烈，他很庆幸自己还活着。他看着天花板，脑子一片空白。<br/>        颈后有东西动了一下，他在黑暗中摸了一下，是旁边人伸过来的手臂。<br/>        殷志源拉开了床头灯，身边的张水院醒了，眯着眼睛问他，“还没有睡啊？”<br/>        殷志源没有回答，只是看着张水院。<br/>        张水院又笑了，“是在看我所以睡不着吗？”<br/>        殷志源擦了擦脸上的泪痕。<br/>        张水院把另一只手从被子里伸出来，揽过殷志源在自己怀里，“过来重新睡吧。”<br/>        一夜再无梦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>